


Idenity

by KuroInu1213



Series: Code geass R3 [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Spoilers, Tie Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroInu1213/pseuds/KuroInu1213
Summary: This is the last night the Lelouch and Suzaku have before the Zero Requiem is finished. So they spend the night with each other. This is the explicit version there is also another version with out all the nasty part in it as well.





	Idenity

_I was the exiled prince Lelouch vi Britannia, I was exiled by my own father after my mother passed away and my little sister Nunnally became crippled. I was exiled to Japan where I meet my one and only friend Suzaku Kururugi._

_I was Lelouch Lamperouge, a student from Ashford academy that befriended Shirley, Rivialz, Nina, Kallen and Milly. Was the student council vice-president. The kid would loved to gamble and play chess. Also, the kid who was always thinking about his little sister. Was the brother of Rolo Lamperouge. And the student who would give our gym teacher, Villeta Nu, a hard time._

_I was Zero, the hero of the Japanese people when they were conquered by the Empire of Britannia. A terrorist. Founder of the Black Knights The killer of Shirley’s father, my half-sister Euphy and my half-brother Clovis, and so many. The one who declared war on my father out of revenge of my mother and sister. Wanting to change the world for the better. The one who turned the world upside down and sparked the rebellion. I was the rebellion. All thanks to that green hair witch, C.C  for giving me the power of absolute commands. Zero has caused so many to suffer however so many miracles. Zero sparked the flare that Kallen, Ohgi, Xingke, to fight beside him to defeat Britannia. But then died during the battle to occupy Japan._

_I am currently Emperor Lelouch. The tyrant ruling the Britannian Empire with an iron fist. The one who devastated the Black Knights and stole the F.L.E.I.J.A from Schneizel’s control, the one who betrayed his dearest sister, the one who destroyed the world. A heartless cruel man._

_Tomorrow however, I will be…_

* * *

 

 

I was sitting down on the sofa reading ‘The Republic’ by Plato while holding the book with one hand and having my hands play with my black king chess piece and my white knight piece with the other while at the former beach house that belonged to Suzaku’s father Genbu. It’s a very intriguing read. It’s actually a suitable thing to read since tomorrow will be the day Emperor Lelouch will be no more. The Republic discusses about what is justice. The just society, the just citizen. How people can be happy and such. However, it is in second dialogue since in fact it is a man named Socrates is the one giving all of these ideas. I personally agree with a lot what Socrates is saying and like Socrates after doing what he had to do which for him was preaching his thoughts, he died and left us all of these ideas in what justice really is. As I am going to take the hatred of the world and bring it with me to the depths of hell.

Once I got finished with the last page of the book. Afterwards I glanced around the bed room that consist of a cabinet full of untouched wine bottles, a piano, a stereo, a coffee maker and a huge queen size bed. I looked outside the glass wall which had the lovely view of the night sky and the ocean. I placed the book on the table in front of the sofa next to my laptop and my chessboard and walked towards the wall and held tightly to the chess pieces in my hand. I pushed my wet, silky raven hair back as silk-lavender robe sild from my right shoulder then placed that hand on the glass just looking at the ocean. As I look at my own reflection in the mirror straight to my purple color eyes.

“Already in your evening attire huh sire?” I heard a familiar voice said as I turn to see it’s my knight just wearing his white and blue hakama (which is the shrine priest attire) and his sandals on.

“Suzaku.” I softly spoke as my eyes glisten. “Why are you wearing that? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you in a hakama.”  

“Just to see me in it once last time.” Suzaku smirked, “Since tomorrow will the day I won’t me Suzaku Kururugi anymore.”

I looked down and dropped the chess pieces to the ground and leaned on the glass wall. My eyes began to tear up as my hand covered my mouth as I wanted to cry loud. Because I don’t want Suzaku to not my Suzaku. I want him to still be Suzaku. I want him to be my Suzaku. If it wasn’t for my father. If we haven’t even meet. We wouldn’t be here. I wanted to run away with him. I want for him to be mine and I want to be his. I wanna be with him.

“Lelouch, what’s wrong?” Suzaku asked.

“Nothing.” I lied. Trying to wipe the tears, as I head to the sofa. I breathe deeply to return to my composure and sat down. I gave a heavy sigh. As Suzaku picked up the chess pieces and walks towards the sofa.

“I know you’re lying,” Suzaku stated, then sits on the other side of the sofa and glares at me. I looked at him as he stares as my face feels slightly hot as I’m trying to keep myself together. He leers at me harder and adds on, “You don’t cry like that for no reason. Are you having second thoughts? What’s on your mind?”

I stayed silent, because if I speak, I’ll start to cry again, and pour all of my feelings. I just stare at him and nod. He suddenly slides to my side of the sofa and grabs by shoulders.  Then yells at me while looking into my eyes, “Lelouch! You’re going to die tomorrow! I won’t be able to see you ever or speak to you ever again. Please say everything right now. Be completely honest with me. Since also, you’ll never be with Lelouch again.”

All I could do is look at his beautiful emerald eyes and his bushy brown hair on his forehead. He looked at me intensely.

“Tell me, be yourself Lelouch. Show me the real you like you did back then.” Suzaku affirms me. I turn even more red.

“That means I’d have to admit something super personal to me.” I’d replied.

“Tell me.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have second thoughts.”

“Just tell me Lelouch.”

I just got up from the sofa then walk towards the piano and sit down and started playing the piano and started in a very melancholy melody to get myself warmed up. I looked at Suzaku, and he looked very confused. I continued to play as a scoff and as I was a bit nervous to start to reach out my voice. However, I managed to sing, a song that conveyed my feelings perfectly.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you._

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea, Darling so it goes, some things weren’t meant to be._

_Take my hand, Take my whole life to, For I can’t help falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows, Surely to the sea, Darling so it goes, some things weren’t meant to be._

_Take my hand, Take my whole life too, For I can’t help falling in love with you._

_I can’t help falling in with you._

He sits back and stares at me as I bashfully tuck my hair behind my ear. I look towards him and went on to say, “I love you for who you are as a person. I love you as Suzaku, the same one you’ve always been. I wanted to say that for god knows how long, but I do. I wish I would be able to spend my days with you or at least be close friends as long as we were around each other. I want to be the one who is there for you as you’d be there for me.”

Suzaku just keeps on staring at me as my face is beat red.

“And you saying you won’t be you anymore, just breaks my heart in half. I know we have to atone for what we’ve done, but still hearing you say that. Kills me.” I kept on saying. “If you want you can leave now… that’s all.”

Suzaku gets up to the door and shuts off the lights, he then goes to one of the cabinets in the room. I see him shuffling some stuff in there. He closes it and come back to the sofa with a bottle of merlot, a wine bottle opener a candle and two wine glasses. He then pulls out a small lighter and sparks a fire on the candle and puts it in between the two glasses of wine. He opens the bottle and pours the wine in the two glasses. He walks to me and grabs my hand and walks me back to the sofa and we both sit down.

“I need to out beat you somehow, you gave me an Elvis Presley song with your spin on it.” Suzaku explained while taking a wine glass and sipping it. I looked at him keenly and slowly got a glass and started sipping too. The look on his face looks like it’s a face full of regret. Then he scoffs, “I know it’s kinda late,”

“What do you mean?” I asked giving him a confused look.

“I accept your feelings,” Suzaku replied then takes moves the wine glass, “And I hope you accept mine.”

I looked even more confused. I asked, “Your what?”

“My feelings for you. I’ve been having feelings for you for a bit Lelouch. Since I saw you again in high school.”

“You liked me since then and never told me? Why?”

“I mean I didn’t know if you were into guys at the time, so I kept quiet, then I met Euphy and developed a crush on her. But my feelings for her weren’t as intense it was for you. I mean I liked her and would be her boyfriend and possibly marry her. But I’d be hiding the fact that I was in love with you. I was filled with anger that you killed her not only you killed a woman that I really liked, but the once chance I had to escape this unrequited love. As well as it tainted my image of you when I found out you were Zero, I though you didn’t have remorse for your actions like my father. But then, I realized that you were still you, from back then when I confronted you at the shrine. You were still my Lelouch. So… yeah, I loved you for a long time,” Suzaku explained.

I looked at him then continued to sip some more wine, snarled with sass, “Ah huh, is that so?”

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault you were dense back then, I literally kissed you on the check to get a grain of rice out, and the other time when you called one time to asked if something was wrong in the student council room and I said, ‘You’re not here’ do you remember that?”

“I was dense.” I defended myself.

“Oh, now you admit it huh?” Suzaku teased.

I looked towards the window and blush, “Yeah.”

He gets closer to me and gently puts his hands on my face and moves it to face him. Then gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. He pulls away slightly and gives me a seductive look as I give him a look so submission and leans towards for another as he grabs runs his hand up my hair and plays with it as our lips made contact again. We keep giving each other gentle kisses as my robe slide off both my shoulders and, on my elbows, as I use my hands to support me. Suzaku gets a bit more aggressive with his kisses and bites my lip as I lick his slightly.

“Yes baby,” I heard him moan as he grabs my biceps and pulls me close. We keep kissing each other more aggressively to the point where our tongues were in each other throat and occasionally a smack or two. Suzaku then lays a bit of his weight on me as he trails his lips to my neck and starts kissing and nibbling on my neck as I gave out a quiet moan.

“Suzaku,” I moaned, then puts my arms around his neck as Suzaku puts all of his weight on me and pushes me on my back as I lay on the sofa. He starts putting his leg between mine feeling up against my bulge. I rise my leg a bit up and felt that he was hard too. Then I purred, “You’re such a bad boy.”

Suzaku rises himself up as he hovers over me and gives me a smirk and points his eyes towards the bed.

“Let’s make this night last and be once to remember. We have one night only.” He suggested then gives me a wink. I nodded as we got up from the sofa and I offered my hand to him and he takes it and we walk to the bed together.

“You’ve had sex before right?” I asked out of curiosity as we walked

“Yes, sometimes without a choice.” Suzaku admitted.

“Is there anything you don’t like?” I asked.

“Ropes. And someone fucking me way too aggressively, triggers memories. However, I love giving to the person I’m fucking aggressively male and female.”

“I see.”

“How about you?” Suzaku asked.

“Once with a girl.” I admitted.

“C.C?”

“Nope, Kallen actually, before she was captured. It was about five days before the whole Chinese wedding fiasco.”

“Oh, only her? Did you like her?”

“Yeah in a way, I’d totally date her and be together with her since I can relate to her more than anyone else, our goal is the same and plus she’s a badass woman. Also, she has a really nice ass.” I replied as I sit on the bed.

“And C.C?” Suzaku asked while standing in front of me while taking off the top of his Hakama.

“She’s more of a, I say a god mother or like an older sister.”

“What about Shirley?”

“I cared for her more for her wellbeing, I wanted her to be happy, she deserves someone who truly loved her back the way that she loved me. However, it’s something I wouldn’t provide her with.”

“I see,” Suzaku analyzed as he holds my shoulders and pushes my back to the bed. Then I put my arms around his neck. Suzaku then glares at me, “You know I will be really aggressive.”

“You mentioned it before. That’s why I asked.” I responded.

“I mean really aggressive, I like doing it hard and long.”

“I know.”

“You need to arch your back; your thighs will strain, and you won’t be able to feel your legs hard.”

“That’s how I’d like it.” I hummed. “I’ve seen enough porn.”

Suzaku laughs, “Okay let’s see how seeing porn and fucking one girl helps you on this one.”

He starts kissing me as he puts his weight on me and I heard him take off his sandals. Then he unties the sash on my robe and exposes just my black boxer briefs, then demands, “Take the robe off you don’t need that baby.”

So, I did what I was told, and he took it and threw it on the ground, he gets up to stand as he fixes his hakama bottom. I ended up looking at Suzaku’s sexy hot abs and look down to he if he’s pitching a tent, but it was kind of dark to see so I get myself up a little bit to reach out and then Suzaku grabs my hand and giggles, “No, no, I’m just gonna tease you a little bit.”

I was getting heated up as I got harder. Suzaku the pushes me on my back and grabs my sash and grabs my wrist and tied them together snuggly.

“Is that too tight?” He asked.

“Not one bit.” I replied.

“Good.” He confirmed and then puts my hand over my head and starts kisses me again as now our bare skin is touching each other. He holds my wrist with one hand as he starts feeling against my bare chest with another.  I moaned in immense pleasure as I felt an electrifying pulse running though my body. His hands then slithers down to my lower back as I arch it, then into my boxers as he grabs one of my ass cheeks. He keeps on kisses as he garbs tightly and jiggles it around as my body is being supported by my shoulders and my tippy toes. His hand then pulls out from my boxers then I pressed my weight against the mattress again. He lets go of my wrist and he stands up again to take off his bottom part of the Hakama and reveals his white boxers with a thick bugle peeking out. He looks down on me licking his lips and untied my wrist and left the sash above my head. Then murmurs, “Keep it there baby, I’mma tie em back later.”

 He swiftly moves my body more towards the edge of the bed as my ass his slightly on the bed and not on it. He gets on his knees and takes off my boxers and threw them to the ground leaving me exposed with my full-on erection. The cold air gave me even more of an electrifying pulse in my system as I get hotter. Suzaku starts teasing on the tip with his fingers as he slides them down to my stem and back up. Then wraps its around with his hand and starts pumping me. I place one of my hands below my chest and the other holing onto the bed sheet. He continues pumping and I start to pant and sweat a little out of pleasure. I close my eyes because it just feels so good and arched by back again slightly  as I feel something moist now around it. I get up slightly with one of my shoulders supporting me and another on Suzaku’s locks as I’m guiding him on how to bob his head.

“Oh, yes. Just like that.” I moaned as I pushed him in deeper and deeper. He then grabs my thigh and stokes it softly. I gripped onto Suzaku’s hair and whined out, “Fuck.”

I kept on moaning as he kept on sucking until my breaths drew heavier and my eyes rolled back. I was about to bust but then Suzaku stopped and got up. Then he took my wrist and tied them up again and put them above my head has he pushed my back on the bed again. He grabbed on of my legs, puts it around his shoulder and licks his fingers and puts a finger in me. I grunted a little out of the alien but amazing feeling that just entered me. He then starts pumping his finger in and out of me. It made me more stiff than I was before. I started to groan once he started to get a but faster. Suzaku continued on for a moment until he started pulling another in there as he went a slower pace before then went faster after I was used to it..

“Oh yes, sweetie, fuck me that that.” I groaned quietly.

“Oh baby, that’s what I’ve been wanting to hear.” Suzaku hummed, adding a third and kept the same fast pace, making me moan even louder. Suzaku laughed, “I like hearing you babe.”

I looked at him giving him a suggestive look as I look at his navel, “Suzaku… come on… you can put it in.”

“Very impatient aren’t we now.” Suzaku cooed as he fingered me a bit faster I was moaning louder and jolted by body a bit, I heard Suzaku smirked, “Gotta beg for it, babe. Beg for me.”

I panted, “Please… Suzaku…”

“For what?”

“Do me?” I panted

“I don’t understand you,”

“F-Fuck me,” I nervously moaned.

“There we go,” Suzaku chirped while withdrawing his fingers as I sit up with my tied hands on my lap. His other hands let go of my wrist and he pulls down his boxers. I did nothing but stare at him as he takes them off. He looks at me as he smiles and laughs, “Is that what you wanted to see? Me and my cock?”

I rolled by eyes as I giggled stood up and put my arms around his neck and kissed him gently. He did kiss me back and puts his hands on my hips and leads me to lay on my back again and ducks his head to get away from my grasp as he stands up. He spreads my legs as he pulls my thighs closer to the edge of the bed as my hands are on top of my chest. Where we were in same position as before, however my feet are in the air.

“That’s were I want you,” He hummed as he looks around to analyze our position.

“You should just put it in darling,” I complained.

“Shh, I am trying to make sure everything is okay for me to do it, baby. It’s like piloting.” Suzaku teased.

“I’m not a damn robot,” I laughed as he unwraps the sash again and holds one of my hands.

“But, I do have to please you while making it good for me, and that’s a challenge.”  He keeps teasing.

“Or is it that you like teasing me.” I purred as I sit up with my hands supporting me. All he could do was smile and push me back into the bed starts kissing me again as one hand traces down my spine and the other is hold his cock to position himself. He gets up and rest my legs up to his knees as I feel he is trying to position himself to enter me. I could feel his top right there in my entrance as he thrust it all in there.

“Fuck, Suzaku!” I cried out as wrapped my hands around him. He leans on me supporting himself with his hand on the bed and thrust me slow and hard to the point my legs would go with his movement.

“Hold on to the sheets babe, to make it easier, I have years’ worth of this I have to make up for.” He whispered as I did what I was told. He picked up the pace and started Thrusting faster and harder. All I would do is whimper in ecstasy as I came since he already had me riled up to begin with. He laughs while continuing to thrust into me faster. I started to hear him pant and groan while I feel his sweat dripping on me. He continued thrusting for a bit longer until he gave a deep once more deep thrust and give out a loud groan, he held on to me for a minute. I could feel some thing warm seep inside of me as he pulls out. I noticed my legs were shivering. Then he slaps the side of my ass and commanded, “Go on all fours babe.”

I did what I was told and got on all fours with my hands and knees on the bed, and I looked back at Suzaku and he signaled me to bring myself closer to him. So, I did just that I crawled backwards for him. I looked back at him again and he cocked his eyebrow and gave me a smug look.

“Mind if I smacked your bony ass?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t mind, it would be a first for me though” I replied and raised my ass more.

“I’d take that as a yes.” He said while giving me a smack. Then slides his hand down my back suggesting I should lower myself. Then teases, “Remember I’m the shorter one.”

I laughed as I lowered myself a bit as my put my cheek on the bed as I place my forearms in front of my face. I felt a sudden sharp thrust as I felt him grab onto my waist. He lowers down to me to whisper arch your back a tee bit more.”

So, I did as he starts moving my ass. I kept moaning until he went extremely fast. All I could do was whimper and shout out a ‘Fuck’ or a ‘Yes’ even ‘harder.’ And all Suzaku would do is just keep fucking.

I felt like a porn star if I’m being quite honest. Suzaku kept going fast and all I could do his wince and whimper, until he it hit that once spot and I groaned loudly, “Fuck me, hit me right there! Ram it in with all you got.”

He giggled as I heard him pant and he kept hitting me there. I shouted again when I came a second time, “Oh, yes baby.”

He couldn’t help but keep going but went a bit slower but deeper this time. He hovers over my back and bites my ear. Then I heard him whisper, “Lelouch, you feel so sweet in there you know that. I wanna look at you babe.”

He withdraws and lays on the bed and slapped his thighs as I go on sit top of him. I blush while I look at his face as he gives me another smug look. I grab his dick and guided him to my entrance as he helps me hold it he thrust into me. I gave out another loud moan as he guides his hands to my lower back and he grabs my ass cheeks to move me the way I should ride him. I supported myself with my hand on the bed between his head as he keeps moving me until I understand how it works.

“Let me take are of this” I said while putting my hand on his cheek as I thrusted myself. Suzaku puts his hands behind his head and smirked as he watches the view. I kept riding him as he puts his hands on my waist and lowered myself to kiss him. Then I heard him give out a huge groan, then thrust on me really fast and hard. He keeps thrusting then lets out a huge groan and one last thrust before he slid it out having that warm feeling in me again.

“Damn Lelouch, you made me came.” Suzaku laughed. I got off him and sat beside him and giggled as well while I was checking him out. He stilled laid there but grabbed a nearby bath towel that I threw on top of the bed to wipe himself. Suzaku the looks at my dick and asked, “What cha gonna do about that?”

“You,” I replied as I turned to him. He finishes to wipe himself. Then hovers over him again as I look him in the eyes. “Although I might give out earlier than you due to my stamina.”

Suzaku gave a huge har. “But you’ll get the job done right?”

“Yes Suzaku.” I replied as I start kissing him again. He stokes my dick to get it harder.

“What don’t you want me to do,” I asked.

“Fuck me from behind, anything else is fair game.” He replied as I bite his lip. I rub on his chest slowly as he looks at me very keenly.

“I’m gonna make you feel really good.” I whispered.

“Like how?” Suzaku asked,

“To the point it’ll feel divine.” I hinted as I hold his hand with one of my hands. With the other, I licked my fingers lightly as Suzaku came up and sucked on them. After he was done with that, I slid I put in one of my fingers in him. After about thirty seconds, I started to move around and thrusted my finger in and out. He moaned in pleasure and he gives me an adorable, soft look he’s never given anyone, at least in public. I soothingly asked, “How does this feel?”

“Good,” He replied.

“Want me to put another in?” I asked. He nodded. So, I put another in and kept thrusting. I kissed is abs while doing so and rubbing his thighs as his dick was pressed against my chest and shoulder. Suzaku let out a stifling moan as he raises a leg up with made it him not only tighter but deeper as well. I looked him as I rest my cheek on his navel as I put one more digit in there.

“Oh, Lelouch,” He moaned while tugging my hair. I kept going until he felt loose enough for me to put my dick in. I drew my fingers out and stood up as a tugged Suzaku gently as he scoots to the edge of the be for me to enter and supported himself with his forearms. I grabbed my dick and stroked it a few times. Suzaku gave me a cute yet seductive look that was filled with desire. So, I gave him the same smug look he was giving me. I rubbed his entrance with my finger to just tease him a little. He jolted a bit as a reaction. I grinned and teased his hole with the tip of my dick. Then looked at him again and he was pouting, “Put it in already, babe.”

I smirked and scoffed, “Alright” as I put myself into him. My mind was rushing the moment I was in him. How tight and amazing he feels, how wet he was, how beautiful he looks. Finally, I was in him. At his most vulnerable. The dear friend I’ve known for eight years. The one I wanted to be my lover, the one I would’ve married even. Looked at him and muttered his name, “Suzaku.”

I then started to move at a slow pace. I couldn’t stop looking at him as he winces in pleasure of my thrust. I put my weight on him as I put my and on the back of his head. We lowered ourselves to the bed as I kept thrusting and he puts his arms around my neck and his legs around my hips. I gave him gentle kisses on his lips and neck as I went faster and could only focus on my moments. I was focused on every thrust, every kiss, even to the sound of our skins slapping against each other. What gets me even more riled up was the moans he would cry out with my movements. I stopped kissing as I continued to move as I rise up a little to see his face.

“How, do I feel?” He asked.  That question just struck me like a lightning bolt as I rolled my eyes realizing how good he felt while his insides were pumping my fluids out. I went a bit faster as that was the fastest I could go.

“Amazing.” I panted as I kept going. I groaned out a long, ‘Fuck’ as I was about to come. So I gave him a few more thrust and came. Suzaku gave me a smirk as I pull out and laid on the bed since my legs were shaking. I was catching my breath then he got on top of me.

“Let me return the favor, darling,” Suzaku purred as he guides jerks my dick hard again. I looked at him as I see him giving me a hand job then, guides my dick in him and starts riding me. I put one of my hand behind my head and the other on Suzaku’s thigh. He moves his hip very swiftly as he puts his face to me and kisses me gently while holding one hand to my shoulder. I glide my hand to his other one to hold it. I put my lips near his ear and whispered, “You’re doing so good honey, I love how you’re melting into my savory cock,”

I heard a loud moan as I felt a warm fluid on my navel as he still rides me. I slid my hand to his hips as I rub them as he started bouncing on my dick as he starts to just shout out, “Fuck.”

I stared him down and panted as the pulse feeling was happening again as I came once more. I placed both of my hands on Suzaku’s hips to just leave it there for a moment and give him a long look, just to remember this image of him. He leans down for a kiss as he takes out my dick and lays next to me again. But I wasn’t done yet there was one last thing I wanted to do to him before we were officially done. I felt his dick and starting to stroke it and lick the tip. Suzaku put his head on my hair and pets it as I put his dick in my mouth. I was slowing bobbing my head as I was adjusting his size into my mouth. Once I did I bobbed my head a bit faster trying to fit it up to my throat. Suzaku used his hand to guide me into how to do it. While I was blowing him, I put my hand on his forearm to support myself in case he makes me gag. I was hearing his grunts. As I try to go faster, but he wouldn’t let me.

“Fuck Lelouch, you’re doing pretty well,” He panted, as he makes me go in a bit deeper. “Just like that baby, I want you to swallow all of it now.”

I continued to bob my head trying to push my limits and gave me an innocent look. He gives an extremely loud moan as he guides me to go a little faster then stops as he came in my mouth. So I did what any good lover would do and swallowed. After I swallowed his cum. I drew out and got up and put my robe back on. And folded my boxers.

“Can you pass me my boxers?” He asked. I got them and threw them. “You want your Hakama?”

“No,” He replied. So I folded his Hakama and placed it on my bed underneath my boxers then gave me a cute smile, “You really like folding clothes huh?”

“I hate leaving clothes on the floor,” I blushed.

“You’d be the perfect housewife.” Suzaku teased as he got up to hug me from behind and kissed my cheek.

“Want some coffee?” I asked.

“At eleven o clock at night?” Suzaku asked back.

“I want to spend all the time I have with you. So, an all-nighter is worth it.”

“Okay then, sounds like a plan.” Suzaku agreed. He walks to the stereo as he grabs his phone and plugs his phone into the speaker and music plays as I prepare the coffee maker. As he sits on the sofa, drinking the rest of the wine he poured out for himself. After the coffee was done I prepared it how he like it with was straight up black coffee as I added some sweetener and cream to mine. I follow him to the sofa, place the coffee mugs on the table and sat next to him giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Wanna play chess?” I asked. Suzaku smiles and shrugs.

“That’s such a typical question for Lelouch. Well I did say I’d play with you one day,” He muttered,

“And today’s the day.” I replied as I cheerfully got together the pieces. Once I set them up, he played as the white side as I played the black and would switch it every two games. We spent about two hours playing chess and played about twelve times. Suzaku got me about three times, which is a shocker.

Once we stopped playing I wrapped by arm around his shoulders as I wrapped my legs around his torso.

“Wanna watch some movies next?” He asked as he sips the last bit of coffee.

“Sure, which one?” I asked.

“What haven’t you seen?”

“Hm, that’s hard to think off.” I scoffed. “How about you.”

“Jaws, it’s fitting since we are on the ocean.”

“Okay then.” I said, then pulled up the movie from my laptop not breaking the position we were in. Once the movie pulled up we silently watched the movie through. When the movie was over, Suzaku looked up to me and said, “Dope movie.”

I nodded, “Agreed. What next?”

Suzaku shrugs while cuddling with me. Then we hear a familiar song.

“Wanna slow dance?” He asked while getting up and offering me his hand. In an instant I look it and we started to slow dance to the song I sang.

“You know this could be considered our song,” Suzaku jested. I gave him a weak smile, “Yeah I know.”

As he sways me he kisses my lips and holds my hips.

Once the song ends I gave him a tight embrace and spoke, “I don’t want to leave you.”

“Me either. I want you to be Lelouch, just Lelouch. My Lelouch.” He whispered.

I tear up and felt him tightly embrace me too and I replied, “And I want you to be my Suzaku.”

“This truly is a huge sacrifice. Us, being separated. For life.” Suzaku started to tear up.

“There is the next life, right?” I reassured Suzaku as I wipe his tears away with my thumb.

“I guess you’re right.” He replied. I let him go as I made some more coffee as he took the love seat next to the sofa and slides it in front of the glass wall. After I prepared another batch I sit down next to him as we looked at the night sky.  We talked about small things like funny times in Ashford and such as well as our adventures during the seven years we were separated and what our dreams were back then. We also made really lame jokes to each other. After we talked for about two hours we were both sit on the floor leaning on the loveseat. Suzaku’s head was against my shoulder as my head rested against his. And we dozed off for the last few hours of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

“Um. HELLO?!” I heard a female voice yell to wake us up. I saw C.C, holding a case and a familiar woman with long black hair with red-brown eyes holding a sword.

“Haru. What are you doing here sis?” Suzaku asked.

“To wake you up. C.C didn’t want to be the one to sound like a bitch.” Haru stated. She pouts at the both of us, “I really hate this you know.”

“We know, but it’s the only way.” I pointed out.

“There are other options, Lelouch.” She argued.

“Well I don’t agree.” I defended my plan.

“Well okay then, here is the address to my shrine then C.C, also give it a copy to Jeremiah. Bring his body once he is released from the morgue.” She explained while giving a piece of paper to C.C. and the sword to Suzaku and walks away.

“Will do.” C.C nodded. Then she looks at the both of us, “You two looked like you had a fun night.”

“It was our last as Suzaku and Lelouch, so might as well enjoy it.” Suzaku explained. C.C sighs she gives Suzaku the case and says, “Remember him, that’s all we can ever do now.”

She gives a huge hug to Lelouch as he hugs her back,

“It was great being your accomplice.” She admits.

“Likewise.” Lelouch said then whispers something in her ear. When she lets go she smiles and walks away. I started to change my clothes once she walked out as well as Suzaku. Once Suzaku was wearing the purple Zero outfit I used to wear minus the mask and plus the sword on his hip and I wore my all white emperor outfit. We looked at each other in silence. Suzaku gave me a sweet kiss on the lips then I have him a kiss on the forehead and hugged each other once last time. Once we let go we held hands out towards the bedroom door and stepped out.

“See you later Suzaku,” I spoke quietly,

“Goodbye, Lelouch,” He teared up as he puts in his Zero mask.

Then we parted ways.


End file.
